The present invention relates to a decorative and protective cap for concealing and protecting a nut which is mounted on a stud on which a vehicle wheel rim is mounted.
By way of background, locknuts of the type having a curvilinear groove therein are used to lock a rim to the axle of an automotive vehicle. Locknuts of this type can only be installed properly or removed by the use of a mating key. It is in this manner that the vehicle wheel rim is secured against unauthorized removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,305 discloses a decorative cap for a locknut which is mounted thereon to cause it to match the remaining exposed nuts on a vehicle rim. The device of this prior patent also conceals the locknut and protects the curvilinear groove therein from the entry of foreign material. The decorative and protective cap of the present invention achieves the foregoing by structure which functions in a different manner and contains certain improvements.